


One Last Golden Egg To Give

by getlostsquidward



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Pepper Potts - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Iron Man - Freeform, Pain, hello i decided to write that one really painful scene in the first iron man, it's painful, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlostsquidward/pseuds/getlostsquidward
Summary: Basically, that one scene in Iron Man where Obadiah betrays Tony. From Tony's POV.





	One Last Golden Egg To Give

As Tony pressed the phone to his ear, the first thing he processed was the sound. It was a high pitched ringing that came from just under his left ear. Quickly, a sharp numbing sensation started to flood him, and he struggled to take in a breath. “Tony?” Pepper’s voice echoed. He couldn’t answer her. He couldn’t move at all. “Tony, are you there?” Pepper asked. Someone was tugging the phone out of his hands, and Tony helplessly felt it slip out of his grip. Suddenly, there was pressure behind his neck, and he realized that someone was starting to lay his head against the couch.

“Breathe,” a deep voice purred, and to Tony’s horror, he recognized it. Stane. A thousand questions raced through his head, but were overwhelmed by his need for air. Fighting his frozen body, he inhaled with great difficulty, as Obadiah slowly continued to lower his head. “Easy, easy,” Obadiah murmured, finally letting Tony’s head settle onto the sofa.

Tony’s head was bent awkwardly to the left, next to the source of the noise, which Obadiah held up so he could see. “You remember this one, right?” Stane said, shutting the device off. “It’s a shame the government didn’t approve it,” he continued, “There’s so many applications regarding short-term paralysis.”

Tony did recognize it, unfortunately. He hadn’t liked it at the time it was proposed, and he _really_ didn’t like it now.  He kept his breaths coming with difficulty, trying to piece through what was happening. He couldn’t.

“Ah, Tony,” Obadiah said, shifting Tony’s head until Tony was looking directly at him. “When I, uh… ordered the hit on you...” he started, removing the earbuds from his ears.

Tony’s thoughts stopped cold, replaced by sheer shock. _What?_

“Well,” Stane said, taking a pause from what he was saying to pick up something from his case. “I was worried that I was killing the golden goose.” Tony stared in disbelief at him, both barely registering what he was saying and hearing it all too well. He could see what Obadiah was holding now, a metal device that he prepared as he talked.

As Obadiah got closer, Tony felt the panicked need to move, to do something, do _anything_ to stop what was happening _._ But his body was still frozen. He could do nothing but watch defenselessly as Stane settled the whirring machine against the arc reactor in his chest.

“But, you see,” Obadiah resumed, activating the device, “It was just fate that you survived.”

With a click, the device had plunged into the reactor, and Obadiah slowly started to remove it from Tony’s chest.

With a smug look, Obadiah held up the top of the reactor, the bright light radiating across his face. “You had one last golden egg to give.”

Tony felt as though the blood in his veins had been replaced by pure hatred. He had never been this angry, this betrayed.

“You really think that because you have an idea, it belongs to you?” Obadiah asked Tony, leaning towards him. “Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?”

Abruptly, he yanked the rest of the reactor out. Winded, Tony watched him separate it from the device. “Oh, it’s beautiful,” Obadiah breathed, marveling at the glowing mechanism. “Tony,” he went on, “This is your _9th Symphony._ ”

Breathing was coming harder to Tony now. He felt as if the world was coming to a halt, the seconds scraping by as Obadiah spoke. He was fading away ever so slowly.

Taking a seat next to him, Obadiah held the reactor up for Tony to see. “Oh, what a masterpiece, look at that,” he sighed. _Fuck off,_ Tony thought weakly.

“This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart,” Obadiah murmured. “Weapons that will steer the world back on course. Put the balance of power in our hands.”

Leaning away from Tony, Obadiah grabbed his case. “The right hands,” he added.

Tony faintly stared ahead, barely there.

“I wish you could see my prototype,” Obadiah told Tony, starting to put the reactor in the case. “It’s not as… well, conservative as yours,” he explained.

Tony was waning, his breaths coming more and more shallow.

“Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this,” Obadiah said softly, closing the case. “I would have preferred that she lived.”

Tony roused- _Pepper._

Without another word, Obadiah picked up the case and left Tony slumped on the couch.

As soon as he was gone, Tony strenuously struggled to move. Feeling was starting to come back to him, but his heart was still failing. With great effort, he rolled over and stood. Panting, he held the side of the couch for support, then stumbled over to the wall.

_He had to get to the garage._

As fast as his failing body allowed, he staggered over to the elevator and waited as it took him down. He felt muted, in a way. His senses felt as though they had been stifled. His thoughts were coming so panicked and sudden he could barely decipher them.

At last, the elevator door opened, and Tony pushed his way through to the garage. Leaning on the door, he could see the arc reactor on the table- it was so close, just a mere few feet away. But as soon as he stepped away from the door’s support, his knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor. Gasping, he laboriously crawled towards the table, shoving things out of the way until it was just out of reach. Using a box of tools for support, he strained up toward it, but his expiring body gave out and he fell onto his back, drained.

_This was it. It was over. He couldn’t reach it._

Suddenly, he heard a metallic whirring as the arc reactor slowly came into view

DUM-E. It lowered the reactor to him, affectionately looking down at him. Exhausted, Tony took the reactor from its grip.

“Good boy,” he managed, and with a sudden burst of energy, Tony grabbed the glass case and smashed it against the floor.


End file.
